A Servant To Love
by SesshLG
Summary: Sesshy needs a new servant...guess who? Story is, of course, better than review. First fic, so peferebly no flames...I can get depressed, you know. By the way, the introduction is kind of messed up, so ignore it if you want to...I don't mind. May contain
1. Introction to Story!

A Servant to Love

"Inuyasha!"

"What?" the hanyou asked frantically.

"I…I lost my makeup. And it's only eight, and on a Monday, too! I hate Mondays so

much…"

Inuyasha slumped to the ground. "What the heck, Kagome? Two STEPS away from your

house, and you act like the world is ending! Because of MAKEUP! Now, if it were the Shikon jewel…"

"Inuyasha…SIT!"

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You idiot!" Kagome snapped. "Makeup is VERY important to girls! Now go find it!"

Inuyasha looked around, getting into a standing position after the spell wore off. "Jeez… ah-hah!"

"You found it?" Kagome asked hopefully.

"Nope…BUT…" the hanyou bent down, rubbing his finger into the dirt. "I'm sure this

would go nice with your complexion."

"THAT'S DIRT!"

"So you have similarities."

"OOOH! The only woman who has any similarities with that filth is your precious Kikyo, jerk!"

"HEY!" Inuyasha retorted. "Don't speak about her like that!"

"And why not?" Kagome asked defiantly. "You know what? I'm not speaking to you!

Goodbye, and SIT!" She walked off to the well house, leaving the hanyou to his loving dirt.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing wench!"

Kagome couldn't hear him. She was already off in a different time.

"My lord! I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it Jaken?" growled Sesshomaru.

"Two of your servants, they caught a disease and, well, you can imagine the outcome,"

Jaken ended miserably.

"Humans…"

"Weak little things, aren't they?"

"Indeed."

The lord dismissed Jaken, who had become tired from catching up with his master's strides.

'No matter. I will have to find more wandering servants.'


	2. Anger, Confusion, and a CRAZY LADY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters...grumble.

SesshLG: OMG! I am so pissed off.

Inuyasha: Uh, oh. What's wrong now? DON'T ZAP ME!

SessLG: You won't believe it! My disclaimer and dialogue with you guys wasn't on the site when I clicked on my story! Nobody knows that I zapped you! (Breaks down) NOW THEY'LL SUE ME!

Sesshomaru: I am not sure about the sueing part, but may I suggest something?

SesshLG: Go ahead, my fluffy-kins.

Kagome: Hello! Sess/Kag story!

SesshLG: Shut up, or I'll zap you!

Sesshomaru: Ahem, I say that since the audience missed out on Inuyasha's zapping last time, why don't we just zap him now?

SesshLG: NO COMPLAINTS HERE! (ZAP!)

Inuyasha: STOP ZAPPING ME! COME HERE AND DIE SESSHOMARU!

Sesshomaru: (snickers as Inuyasha's remains crumple to the ground while trying to chase him)

SesshLG: It's okay, fans, Inuyasha is...still alive...?

**Chapter 2**

"Still not talking?"

"Nope, the ungrateful girl," Inuyasha told the monk, grumbling. "Started talking about

Kikyo and…"

"What about Kikyot?" chirped Shippo.

"Kikyot?" questioned Miroku and Sango.

"You know, like Kikyo and pot mixed together. You know since she's like walking clay…GAAAH!"

"How DARE you talk about her like that, you no-good punk!" yelled Inuyasha. "Take this! WIND-"

"SIT, BOY!"

"Ugh…"

"The nerve of you, sometimes!" snorted Kagome. "No-good punk? Look who's talking, PUNK.".

"When I get up from this blasted spell…" he growled.

"What makes you think you're getting up?" asked Kagome, wagging her finger. "Don't think so. Sit, sit, sit, and sit."

There was a loud, repetitive pounding, than it stopped. An oddly shaped hole sat in front of the group.

"D-darn y-you-!"

Kagome grabbed her backpack and flung the heavy thing over her back. "I'm going, guys."

"So soon?" asked Miroku.

"But you just got here, Kagome," reasoned Sango. "We haven't even gotten one youkai, yet."

"Leave it to your humble hanyou to mess things up."

"I h-heard tha-at!" Inuyasha said shakily, climbing out the hole. "You get in the way too much."

"Ah, my dearest Inuyasha," Kagome whispered, kneeling in front of him. He paused, their faces merely inches away.

"K-Kagome?" he flushed, eyeing Kagome.

"You never learn! SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

Inuyasha's red face paled as a blue light shone around him and picked him up, then bashed him back into his roomy hole.

"Bye!" sang Kagome.

"…bye?"

The miko skipped happily off, the backpack bouncing a little less than gracefully on her back.

"I hate her…" moaned the subdued victim.

Shippo kicked some dirt in his hole.

"I hate you, too, Shippo. Don't worry."

!Scene Change!

"This shouldn't be too difficult."

Sesshomaru scanned the forest below him, looking for any stray humans. In other words-his new servant.

"Huh. I guess human servants aren't in season," he said, smirking to himself. "All of them are in their villages. They think that they're safe from this Sesshomaru, but… wait…"

He looked closer, kneeling over his cloud. He had found his servant-a young woman, alone.

'That's Inuyasha's wench,' he realized. He purred. "Perfect. A servant and revenge at the same time."

The cloud zoomed closer to the forest area. He scowled. The place stunk of his half-brother. As he got closer, a new scent clouded his nose, and a soft tune hummed into his ears.

'Flowers, all different kinds of sweet-smelling flowers,' he thought. 'And…she is singing, too..."

He watched the girl stop, frozen near a well. 'A demonic aura…familiar, too…' He heard, reading her thoughts. Sesshomaru watched attentively as her small face begin to cloud over in fear.

"Sesshomaru!" she whispered.

The cloud descended, a couple feet above the ground. The Tai-youkai jumped off, landing by her. So close to her, it was scary, but still…'Oh my God, he's so gorgeous. I never knew it. He's probably even hotter than Inuyasha…ooh, BAD Kagome! BAD KAGOME!"

'Probably…?' he thought. 'She's not too bad herself…what I'm I thinking? Back to her…'

'Ooh…he's turning red? Why?'

'What's she "talking" about?' he wondered. He brushed his hand against his cheek, pretending to move his hair out of his face. It was indeed warm. He shook his head, waving it out of his mind.

"My, my," Sesshomaru said, quietly. "If it isn't my half-brother's wench, and far from him."

"So what?" she asked defiantly.

"You're unprotected."

"I can protect myself, thank you very much!"

"That's just natural ability. For a miko, you are strong, I admit it," Kagome blushed at

these words. "However, it is apparent that you have had no combat training from him, right?"

Kagome nodded, still blushing. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes."

She grimaced, and then set her face blank. 'Wait a minute…a civilized conversation? What's going on?'

Sesshomaru chuckled. 'I knew she wouldn't be fooled for long.'

"O. K., Sesshy, you've had your fun. Now, why are you talking to me? What do you want?"

"I-" He paused, sniffing the air.

"What?"

The Tai-youkai grabbed her around the waist with his remaining arm and jump to the well side. He looked down, ready to jump in.

"Uh, that's not a good idea-AAAH!"

The well's blue light enveloped the two as Sesshomaru darted in. Kagome scowled. "You idiot…" Silence.

"…"

"La, la, la!" came a voice. A human lady passed by the well. "Hm? A demonic aura in the well?" she asked herself. "I must seal it, so that none may enter or exit through this portal!"

And with that, she pasted on a sutra scroll.

"Once again, the world is SAFE!"

She went back to skipping happily, in a weird, joyful sort of way. Luckily, no one could see her.

"La, la, LA!"


	3. Watch What Yous Say!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha...I will be pessimistic and say I never will.

SesshLG: LALALALALA!

Kagome: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM! SESSHOMARU'S IN MY TIME! (hypervenilates)

Sesshomaru: Your place stinks. Literally.

Inuyasha: Now you know what I have to go through.

SesshLG: INUYASHA! YAY! (ZAP!)

Inuyasha: (Painfully) GYAAAAAA!

**Chapter 3**

"I told you NOT to jump Sesshomaru!"

"I demand you tell me where we are!" he snarled, pacing.

Kagome sighed, patting the lord on the shoulder, who flicked it away in anger. "We're…in my time."

He stopped pacing. "Your time?"

"Yes," she answered. "You see, I don't live in the time we just left. This is a portal to my home shrine. I hate to upset you, Sesshomaru, but…" Kagome rubbed her head. "We're 500 years in the future."

"Which explains your indecent clothing," he growled, uncomfortable. 'She's getting mad,' he thought. 'Smells like cinnamon…mmm…NO!'

"It's not indecent!" yelled the miko, who was turning redder and redder with every outburst.

"You do not need to yell," Sesshomaru winced.

"Oh, that's right. If that hurts even Inuyasha's ears, then you must pick up the sound even better. I'm sorry."

"You-"

"Kagome? Are you there?"

Kagome and Sesshomaru froze, looking to the top of the well. "Oh my God, it's Mom! Quick!"

He grabbed her and jumped to the top of the well, the footsteps coming closer. 'GO!' Kagome screamed in her head. Sesshomaru jumped, her thoughts resounding painfully in his head.

Tap.

"What the-? Why aren't we going through? Explain!" he growled.

"I don't know!" Kagome cried. "Someone must have put a spell or something on the other side!"

'Which means…'

'But that means…'

'We're stuck, together!'

"No!" barked the Tai-youkai. "I must get to my time! Jaken cannot take care of Rin…my lands!"

"Umm…" Kagome tapped on his arm.

"What?"

"Your arm…"

Sesshomaru, somewhat reluctantly, let his arm fall from Kagome, which was wrapped around her waist. Both looked at each other, Kagome becoming a slightly light shade of pink.

"Kagome, it is you!"

"MOM!"

She jumped out of the well, and ran to hug her mom. 'Oh God, don't let Sesshomaru hurt her.'

Sesshomaru snorted. 'Does she think so lowly of me?'

"Kagome, is something wrong?"

"W-wrong? What's wrong!" Kagome stammered.

"You look sort of…flushed."

"Well, actually…" she tried.

"She has a surprise for you," said Sesshomaru, hovering out of the well. "If you don't mind my company."

"Mom…meet Sesshomaru…"

"Lord Sesshomaru," he corrected.

"Right…Inuyasha's brother."

"Half-brother."

"Sure, whatever."

"Oh…my," stuttered Kagome's mother. "It would be lovely having you here." 'He's gorgeous.'

Kagome inaudibly growled, unhappy with her mom's look, 'Hands off sister. Tall and handsome is _my_ gorgeous hunk.' Realizing what she thought, she gasped. 'Did I think THAT? I'm EVIL!'

Sesshomaru, who had heard the entire "conversation," felt a grin almost creep up on his stoic face.

"Don't tell grandpa, mom."

"Sure, honey. I'm going to go set up the guest room, okay?"

"Okay. Bye Mom!"

With her mother gone, Kagome crumpled to the floor, or would have if Sesshomaru hadn't caught her with his arm, exhausted. "Thanks," she murmured. "OH! I almost forgot about your handicap."

"It is not a handicap," Sesshomaru said indignantly.

"No, but people in my time don't go around with their arm chopped off. It wouldn't do well in malls."

'Malls?'

"Sesshomaru, just stay still."

"Why are you touching me, girl?" he growled, trying to move away from her reaching arm.

"IF…ugh, you would, ugh…just stay STILL…gotcha!" she squealed triumphantly. "Now then…"

Blue light began pouring from the miko's hands, directed towards where his left arm would be.

"Perfect…You now have your arm again."

"Such extraordinary power…" he whispered, turning his arm in different ways. "Thank you."

"You're…welcome." '…?'

!Scene Change!

"Oh, my…I worry about Lord Sesshomaru."

"Stop it, Master Jaken. Lord Sesshomaru is safe and sound. I'm sure of it!" Rin told him

confidently.

"Oh, I know…" WHACK. "These stupid trees! Face the wrath of the staff of two heads! HAHAHA!"

"Jaken…"

"What, girl?" Jaken asked.

"One, you're out of control," Rin told him. "Two, you are so crazed, you haven't noticed you're heads on fire!"

"WHAT! FIRE!"

The toad ran around in circles, desperately searching for water. He paid no heed to the girl's constant giggling.

"Jeez, Master Jaken. I was just joking!"

"Jo…king?" he said. "Why, you GOOD for NOTHING girl!"

"HEY, what's with all the racket!"

The girl and toad youkai froze. They slowly, dramatically, turned around to the voice's position.

"Huh, it's Lord Sesshomaru's little servant…and a girl," Inuyasha said in disdain. "He has stooped so low."

"Watch your mouth, hanyou!" yelled Jaken.

"Watch yours, toad!" he yelled back, squishing him with his foot.

"Inuyasha!"

"What are you doing?"

"WAIT FOR ME!"

The monk, youkai exterminator, and a transformed Kilala came on the scene, Shippo

trailing pathetically behind.

"Look who I found, guys."

Miroku bent down to Inuyasha's foot, or rather, the toad youkai underneath Inuyasha's foot.

"Aren't you the ones that follow Sesshomaru?"

"LORD Sesshomaru," squeaked Jaken.

"Where is he?" asked Sango.

Jaken shrugged.

"Didn't he say something about finding a new servant?" Rin asked Jaken. The youkai lit up.

"That's right, Rin!" Jaken said. "He came this was about half and hour ago, or something like it."

"Half an hour ago?"

"That's when Kagome left!" Shippo cried out.

"Hey, the little fox is right!" growled Inuyasha, lifting his foot off of Jaken. "I bet that

thief took Kagome to the palace and is making her serve him and do everything he wants her to! He's trying to get revenge!"

"You're overreacting, Inuyasha."

"NO! I'm telling the truth!" shouted the hanyou. "I'm coming, Kagome!"

In a swift, fluid, moment, Inuyasha disappeared from the group's view. Sango sighed and got on Kilala.

"What if he is right?"

"Then let's go!" Miroku said.

"Hold on! We're coming, too!" Jaken cried.

"Uh…" the monk hesitated.

"I don't think Kilala can hold anymore, sorry," Sango said sympathetically. The cat youkai nodded.

"URK…"

"Don't worry!" Rin laughed. "Have you forgotten, Jaken? You silly toad!" She put two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Descending from the sky with utmost importance and dignity, a two headed dragon came to them.

"Wow. What a creature."

"Hi, Ah-Un. How are you doing?" the girl crooned. She jumped on his back, and pulled Jaken up with her.

"Can you keep up?" laughed Sango.

"Let's go, girl! Oh, and boys!"


	4. Conditions and Complaints

Disclaimer: I will never ever own Inuyasha, but I really really wanna!

SesshLG: BWAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Sesshomaru: What is it, woman?

SesshLG: Oh, Sesshomaru, thanks for caring so much! (Starts crying into his chest)

Kagome: (sighs) What's wrong?

SesshLG: Someone reviewed me, and didn't go on to the next chapter, where I explained everything, and...and...I SAID I COULD GET DEPRESSED!

Sesshomaru: Would zapping Inuyasha make you feel better?

Inuyasha: Hey guys, what's up? (Comes into room)

SesshLG: (ZAP! ZAP!)Thank you, my fluffy-kins.I feel oh so much better now!

**Chapter 4**

"Your mom's hospitality is…questionable."

"What do you mean by that, lordy?" snapped Kagome, going up to her room. "Is it not royal enough for you? Need a servant?"

'Precisely.' "No. I do not think you understand. Why is your mother so warm to a youkai in her house?"

"Well…" Kagome thought, tapping her chin. "For one, she has already housed Inuyasha numerous times, so she probably trusts you for that. Also, it is sort of tough for me to say it but…there aren't that many youkai left in my world. Most are extinct, and few reveal their true identity."

"Are you joking with me?"

"Sadly…sort of, anyway…no."

'Maybe she is not telling the truth…let's see.'

'It is so sad for Sesshomaru to know this,' he heard her think. 'If he didn't know, though, he would probably be overwhelmed at the fact that he didn't know. He'd probably get really mad.' She chuckled to herself.

'So…it's true then.'

"Sesshy? Sesshomaru!" Kagome said. "Back to the real world!"

"What?" the Tai-youkai muttered, his mind snapping back to his current position. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes and no." Kagome sighed. "See, I'll leave you to learn my world yourself, under a few conditions."

"And those conditions are?"

"One," she stated. "Don't attack anybody or anything, even if they disagree with you, unless they are trying to point a gun at you."

"Only I know what a gun is! How do you know?" Sesshomaru asked. "I invented the thing!"

"YOU did?" Kagome inquired, awed. "Well, there goes history books…Anyway, everyone knows about guns in my time, so don't attack anything else. Two, which relates to one, do not attack cars. Cars are like carriages, except they make a lot more noise and are mechanically controlled by men. Three, try to get a job or something! It will help you get used to things."

"Should this Sesshomaru stoop so low as to work among lowly and inferior humans…" he growled. "I refuse."

"There are a lot of lowly humans around here, so get used to it!" Kagome retorted. "Just get a job."

"Why aren't you going to come with?"

"Because, my lord," she added sarcastically. "This leaves me time to go to school, for an education."

"Many of your kind are educated?"

"Pretty much, Sesshomaru." Kagome beamed. "Oh, and four is crucial-no saving me at school!"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because," Kagome muttered, blushing somewhat. "Inuyasha always disturbs school and gets me in weird positions."

"I'm not like him," Sesshomaru reminded her.

"No…you're not," she agreed, smiling. "OH, NO! I'm late for school!" She rushed out, frantic.

"…"

!Scene Change!

"I'm hungry!"

"Stop whining, fox!" growled Inuyasha. "We've barely gone anywhere! It'll take days to get there!"

"DAYS?" Shippo groaned.

"He's right," Miroku told him.

"Hah, children are so needy!" Jaken teased. "That's why I'll never want children, the little beasts!"

"You'd make a horrible father anyway," Rin murmured, unfazed. "And an ugly one, too, Jaken."

"Who asked you, brat?"

"You were practically asking for it," Inuyasha sneered.

"I'm starting to like Rin," said Sango.

"A wonderful child," the monk agreed.

"Thank you!"

"Shut up, humans!"


	5. Necklaces, Ice Cream, and BrainWashing

Disclaimer: Do you know it takes me about...twenty seconds to write a disclaimer, even though everyone already knows that I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!

SesshLG: Be prepared, it gets a little weird from here.

Sesshomaru: What do you mean, woman?

Shippo: Do Sesshomaru and Kagome kiss!

Inuyasha: Shut it, pipsqueak! We all know who Kagome's gonna kiss, and sure ain't going to be my bastard brother, Sesshomaru!

SesshLG: WHO'S WRITING THE STORY HERE! (ZAP!) Anyone else want to get on my nerves today? I'm feeling very...irascible.

Inuyasha: (Twitching)

SesshLG: You have been warned. The story does get weird, so bear with me.

**Chapter 5**

"Higurashi? Higurashi!"

Four days later, when it is finally Friday…

"SIT!" yelled the post-snoozing Kagome. She blinked and yawned. "Oops, I'm sorry, Mr. Yoshiako."

"Don't tell your teacher to sit!"

"Yes, sir." 'I'm so glad today is Friday…soon there won't be anymore school, and I'll watch Sess…zzz.'

"HIGURASHI!"

"SIT!"

After school, her two best friends, Yumi and Emi, ran up to Kagome, yelling her name excitedly.

"Hey, Kagome! Nice wake up call!" they teased.

"Ah, shut up!"

They laughed, patting her on the shoulder.

"Hey, hey," Yumi giggled.

"We've been worried about you," Emi reasoned.

"We've been to your house, but your gramps always says that you're sick, and we can't come in," Yumi told her.

"Really…" Kagome sighed.

"Yes, really!"

"Ugh…oh, cool!" Kagome said.

"What?"

"Look," Kagome pointed. "A new jewelry booth is over there! Want to get something, maybe?"

"My yen is totally depleted," groaned Yumi

"Same here."

"Well, I think I should get something," Kagome told them. "I forgot that other necklace at home, and it feels weird without it."

"You mean that one with that broken jewel?" Yumi asked. "Is it me, or does it get, like, bigger?"

"Your imagination..." Kagome replied. "Ooh, look at that one!" Kagome squealed, running to the booth, the duo following behind her. "Isn't it just so cute?"

Emi and Yumi nodded at the talisman the miko pointed to. It was a blue and pinkish mix, with beaded silver hearts and one big silver moon in the middle.

"Ah, so you like this one?" asked the vendor, an old lady with a astute look in her eye. "A good choice."

"'Love in true form,'" Kagome read. "It says that it will reveal my perfect soul mate. 'And the silver moon and the golden light, together as one-here lies the one you will adore.'"

"It is said that different charms attract different people, based on who they should end up with," the wise lady told her. "This says that you will be most happy with one who symbolizes the mysterious moon."

"Wow…I'll take this!" Kagome awed, giving her the money. "In fact, I'll put this on right now!"

The girls thanked her and kept walking. Kagome tucked the moon under her shirt, smiling.

"I think Kagome found her soul mate," Yumi groaned. "A necklace!"

"I love this…hey, want to go eat something?" Kagome said. "Can't say the lunch filled me up!"

"Octopus! Yuck!"

"I totally agree, girl!"

"Hey, I know where we can go!" Emi exclaimed. "Let's go to the ice cream shop- Frozen Delight!"

"YEAH!"

The three girls rushed over to their favorite ice cream place, dashing through the door and straight to the cash register. The cashier smiled politely, but an employee cleaning tables lay low.

"I'll have 'Puppy Love!'" said Kagome.

"Make mine a Chocolate."

"Anything that isn't made of octopus!" Emi laughed. "Make mine 'All American!'"

"Jeez, always the weird flavors, Emi!" Kagome giggled.

"You should speak! I've never seen anyone else with ice cream called 'Puppy Love!'" she retorted.

When they got their ice cream, they sat down at the nearest booth. "So, what's the latest gossip?" asked Kagome.

"You were actually in school an entire week!"

"I know, I'll never get into a good school at this rate!" the miko sighed. "I'm always so busy."

"Yeah, busy getting sick!" Yumi said.

"Must be the cafeteria food!"

The girls screamed with laughter, Emi almost dropping her ice cream. 'If only they knew!' thought Kagome.

"Cleaning boy!" Kagome stopped laughing enough to listen to the cashier yelling at the employee, who perked up from his current table. "Think you can do the other side now, maybe?"

The boy left the now sparkling table he had just cleaned, hurrying over to the other side, his long silver ponytail flipping behind him under his hat. Kagome noticed a magenta striped hand gripping the cleaning cloth.

A magenta striped hand? Familiar...unless someone in the present era all of a sudden decided that he wanted to morph into Barney...nah.

"SESSHOMARU!" shouted Kagome, standing up with her hands flat on the table. Her silver ice cream started melting in the cup. The cashier and her friends clutched their chests at the noise.

"…" the boy didn't respond, except for a low growl.

Kagome ran up to him and hugged him, oblivious of the girls and cashier. "What are you doing here?"

"Working," he replied softly. 'Is she going to let go of me any time soon? She's embarrassing herself.'

"I forgot I told you to get a job," she said sheepishly, releasing the rumbling Tai-youkai. "That would actually explain the fact that you come home a little later than me. My mistake."

"Indeed…"

"How'd you get a job so quickly?" she asked.

"I'm a very successful person, Kagome," Sesshomaru answered. "You should expect a lot from me."

"I know, but less than five whole days…oh…"

"What is it?"

"You…you said my name," she whispered, smiling. She gazed at his gleaming eyes.

"…Kagome?"

Snapped back to reality, and no longer in Sesshomaru/Kagome world, Kagome blushed, hard.

"Kagome, you're totally out of it," Emi said, worriedly.

Apparently Sesshomaru had already returned to the world, posting on his normal stoic expression.

"Good reason, too," giggled Yumi. Emi hid, embarrassed to be seen by this new, tall man.

'He…smiled, and said my name…ooh…'

A faint, silver light came from beneath the miko's shirt, too faint for the girls or cashier to notice it. Sesshomaru's eyes darted to the light.

"Uh…" Kagome's eyes glazed over.

"Shake her, quick, before she starts drooling," Yumi told Emi. Emi obliged, shaking her hard.

"What's the big idea?" she groaned unconsciously.

"You were dead, girl."

'Please let me die! UNDERWORLD HERE I COME!' Kagome's eyes began to glaze over again.

"We're losing her!" cried Yumi.

"Kagome!"

'Leave me and save yourselves from the youkai…Do not worry, I will learn to love the underworld.'

'This is quite enjoyable,' Sesshomaru purred in his head. 'I don't think I'll ever tell her I can hear her thoughts.'

"Help the customers, please!" the cashier told Sesshomaru sternly, who narrowed his eyes from the distraction.

"Sesshy…" drooled Kagome. His eyes opened.

"Sesshy…?" asked Yumi, confused.

"Sesshy…! That must be the light!" cried out Emi.

"No, Kagome! Stay away from the Sesshy-I mean light!" Yumi wailed.

Forgetting his normal self, Sesshomaru began to laugh softly, amused.

"Why are you laughing? Our friend is going towards the Sesshy-I mean the light!" snapped Yumi.

Sesshomaru, enjoying it, continued to chuckle. "Then let Kagome go towards the Sesshy, if that's what she wants."

"What!" the two screamed in unison. The cashier decided to take a break and went in back.

"You want her to die?"

"No…"

"What, then-"

Kagome let out a sigh and began to sway. 'Sesshy, Sesshy, Sesshy…I'm going to make a song about Sesshy…'

Sesshomaru laughed harder. 'I haven't had this much fun in such a long time…'

"Stop laughing, you cold person!" Emi shrieked.

'Not any more,' he thought. He bent down a little, facing the fantasizing girl, who was in her own world.

'I love Sesshy…other words to song…I love Sesshy…Ooh, I know! 'What a girl wants, what a girl needs…'

"Kagome," he said softly. "Sesshy's right here. Wake up from your dream; it's even better in reality."

The faint glow from under Kagome's shirt returned, then stopped. Her eyes reversed to normal.

"Ugh…" Kagome moaned, and then fell forward slowly. Sesshomaru caught her. "Thank you, Sesshy."

"Welcome back to reality." The Tai-youkai grinned. "I think you worried your friends here."

"It felt like something…" the miko groaned. "It's like it brain-washed…wait, friends? My friends?"

"Right here!"

"Duh, Kagome."

"What just happened?" wailed Emi. "I'm so confused."

"Oh my GOD!" exclaimed Kagome, pushing herself from Sesshomaru's arms, who let out a displeased growl.

"We thought you died, girl!" Yumi said.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked.

"You looked like you were brain-dead," Emi told her. "And you kept muttering 'Sesshy,' and this guy…"

Silence fell between the four people. Kagome looked at the girls, who looked at

Sesshomaru, who stared.

"Who…who is this guy anyway, Kagome?" Emi asked. "Do you like, know him? You were talking to him before you passed out or went into that trance. He seemed to know you."

Kagome sighed. Sesshomaru let himself go into his usual Tai-youkai expression, emotionless.

"You just had to work here, didn't you?" Kagome groaned.

"…"

"Since Sesshomaru here isn't liable to say much, I might as well tell you that I already know him."

"Good guy, then?"

"Let's just say it is a rocky relationship." 'Hah! Well I can't say 'he was trying to kill me!'

Sesshomaru began to regret his action-how could he ever want to have killed…wait, WHAT? Regret? No one makes the Great Sesshomaru regret! WITCH!

"Ah, wait!" Yumi brightened. "This is the guy that you always get mad when we pester you about him!"

"That would explain the jerk part of him," Emi whispered to Yumi, who nodded in agreement.

"He's not a jerk, Emi!" Kagome snapped. "And…he's not that guy that I am so called 'seeing.'"

The girls gasped.

"Stupid…Inuyasha…" the Tai-youkai growled softly. She elbowed him.

"Yes, Sesshomaru," Kagome muttered. "No, the one that you guys are thinking about is his younger half-brother. And for the record, I am not going out with that stupid, unfeeling jerk."

"But…" Emi stammered.

"You love him…" Yumi finished. "You said so yourself…"

Sesshomaru's chest began to hurt, but it wasn't like any other wound he ever had before, it seemed…worse. Like…falling into glass…

Speared by the broken glass mountains…

The entire shop was shaking, an air of despair swirling around it. Sesshomaru flexed his hands.

"MY SHOP!"

The cashier's voice rang out from below them, the voice quieter by the second. The girls screamed. The room got hotter and hotter, a light bouncing back and forth around it, crazy.

Behind Kagome flashed a pillar of silver light, a loud and infuriated roar coming from within it.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome gasped.

Emi and Yumi huddled together as they watched, horrified, all of the air gone from their lungs.

The pillar flashed brightly, and all the girls were blinded. Kagome, shielded with her miko power, opened her eyes, and gasped.

'He's transformed into his wild youkai but somewhat humanoid self!' "SESSHOMARU, STOP!"

The Tai-youkai seemed deaf to her words, his eyes blood shot. The working vest outfit was gone, leaving only a white undershirt and the light blue pants, which were slightly ripped.

"What are you talking about Kagome!" Emi screamed.

"How is that your Sesshomaru?" cried Yumi. "He's totally inhuman!"

"Exactly!" Kagome admitted, shouting. "He's not human, he's a youkai! A TAI-youkai to be exact…"

"Such fancy taste," Yumi said sarcastically. "A LORD…"

"Wouldn't that make him MORE powerful!" Emi wailed.

'Oh God, she's right! If he's barely using any energy on this power, there's no telling what he could do!'


	6. Jaken Whines, Kaede Finds!

Disclaimer: I don't...own...Inuyasha...HOW HARD IS THAT TO FIGURE OUT, GOD DARN IT!

SesshLG: Not your average chapter, huh? (smirks)

Sesshomaru: ...

Kagome: ...

Shippo: ...

Inuyasha: THAT WAS HORRI-

SesshLG: SHUT UP LIKE EVERYONE ELSE! (ZAP!)

Inuyasha: (wincing) ...

SesshLG: Good boy. Warning: Very short chapter ahead.

**Chapter 6**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE NOT HERE!"

"Why do you two brothers always hurt poor Jaken?" the toad complained.

"Because you LIED!"

"Actually, Inuyasha," Shippo said. "It was you that said that Kagome and Sesshomaru were here."

"Who asked you, brat?" barked Inuyasha.

"Well, are we just going to stay here?" Sango asked.

"Yes, we should go back to Kaede's village or something," agreed Miroku. "Good thinking."

Sango turned around, to jump back onto Kilala, and then stopped dead, a flame burning around her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF, HENTAI!"

"B-but, Sango…"

SLAP!

"…"

!Scene Change!

"Eh? What's this?"

Kaede looked at the Bone-Eater's well. She spotted the sutra scrolls laying about it, and plucked them off.

"Pesky things."


End file.
